


I'm Here For You

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Reassurances, Sweet, Vampires, domestic abuse, mother/son abuse, slight trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Marshall has a nightmare that reminds him of his past, but Gumball won't let him stay stuck in it.





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> A third Gumlee fic as promised. This one is a little sadder but I thinks it's better written. Definitely shorter, but there's likely to be chapters to this so, hey.

He woke up screaming, clawing at anything near him in a desperate attempt to protect himself. Two syllables were being chanted religiously by someone and it was too much like his dream. He managed to wrench himself from the bed, cowering on the floor, as far away as he could get without being able to find the door. Panic was coursing through him, curling in his veins like an icy fire. He clamped his hands over his ears, eyes squeezed shut, and waited in silence for the abuse to begin again. After several moments, anxiety turning to painful nausea in his gut, he opened his eyes slowly, overtaken by a need to know what was protecting him so far. 

Bubba was sitting on the bed, pants low on his hips and twisted weirdly, blankets flung over his shoulder, probably left from when Marshall had scrambled away. He was just staring down at his boyfriend helplessly, apologetically. It brought Marshall slowly back to his senses. Guilt poured through his body, still shaking from his nightmare. “I’m so sorry, G-gummy.” he whispered into the night air of their bedroom.

Bubba shook his head slowly, taking the addressal as permission to move. He stood, moving cautiously towards Marshall like he would approach a startled animal. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

That was a lie. Marshall could see the harsh red marks on the boy’s chest, some raw enough to be pricked with drops of blood. They were Marshall’s fault and he knew it. He lifted his hand, tracing around the injuries, with a face full of shame. 

Bubba frowned, taking Marshall’s hand into his. “Stop torturing yourself. You didn’t mean to. It’s not your fault.” Marshall started to cry at those words. He couldn’t help it. No one else was ever allowed to see him cry but his Bubba, so it was okay. He just kept seeing his mother… Bubba shook his head again, kneeling down. “It’s  _ not  _ your fault,” he reiterated. 

Marshall let himself be gathered into Bubba’s arms. He let himself be held tightly, appreciating the grounding pressure around him. As his sobs subsided, he eased his guilt by kissing gently at Bubba’s chest. The man around him sighed, running his fingers through Marshall’s hair. “It’s going to be okay. It doesn’t really hurt.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.” Marshall reminded him, lapping at the blood carefully. He had to keep from being to eager about it. Bubba may have accepted him as a vampire like his mother never did, but that didn’t give him permission to be a monster. And if he let himself, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

His mother had been right.  _ “You’re an evil creature from Hell, boy.”  _ She would curse at God every day for bestowing such an unsavory child upon her. She blamed Marshall for their father’s death. It wasn’t his fault, but Marshall had the blame for it so beaten into him, he still felt the intense guilt. He was just a baby when it happened, a defenseless baby. His mother said that’s why they came for him. They liked their blood sweet, innocent. His father had just been dumb enough to get in their way. 

Warm hands cupping his face pulled him back to reality. “Where’s that pretty head taking you, baby?” Bubba asked softly. It was a common question, affectionate. It didn’t require an answer; it was more of a reminder than anything. Today, though, Marshall  _ needed  _ to answer.

“I keep hearing her voice. In my dreams and even when I’m with you…” Marshall shook again, feeling so vulnerable. He liked to be strong, in control of every situation. That’s why he armed himself with an arsenal of sarcasm and wit. However, in intimate moments after being tortured while sleeping, those defenses were stripped away. 

“You aren’t a monster, Marshall. It’s actually soothing when you do that.” Bubba admitted, with a faint blush as he tried to convince his boyfriend of something.

Marshall barked out a scoff. “Of course it does. If it was painful, you’d fight and I would have to work.”

“Except you would never hurt me.” Bubba reminded him.

Marshall raised his eyebrows at the scratches on his chest. “Really?”

“Will you stop it?” Bubba pleaded. “I trust you. I don’t care what your mother thought or what anyone else says. It’s not your fault. And I love you, so stop trying to push me away.”

Marshall melted into his arms, a ghosting whisper on his lips, “I love you too, Gummy.”

“We’re going to be okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated. Let me know if you'd be interested in chapters.


End file.
